


Matching Sets

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [132]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prom is canceled. Jester just decided, it's canceled now.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Matching Sets

Beau only had one tie. 

Jester knew this because she was the one who had bought it for her two years ago.

Beau only had one tie.

It was blue, cobalt specifically. Silk.

Beau only had one tie and Jester didn’t have a single dress that matched it.

“I can’t go to prom,” she said the moment Beau picked up on the other end without even saying hello. “Prom is canceled for everybody now, we should call the school and let them know.”

“Jes,” Beau started, then she paused the chuckle before finding her voice again. “What’s going on? Are you sick, are you alright?”

“I don’t have a single dress to match your tie. I have seven ball gowns, Beau. Seven. No one needs seven fucking ball gowns but I have seven and none of them match your stupid fucking tie!”

“Uh… is it supposed to match?”

Jester groaned and looked up the ceiling as if expecting it to commiserate with her. “Of course they’re supposed to match, Beau! What are you- Have you never been to a fancy party before?”

“Not with a date and not in a suit and not since I was six.”

“Beau! Prom is in four hours and I’ve spent weeks trying to find a dress that matched your tie and I couldn’t find a single one that I liked! I thought about having one made custom but I waited too long.”

Beau sighed fondly on the other end. How well did Jester know her that she could guess at what face she was making just by the sound of her sigh? “Jes, forget the tie. Wear the dress you want.”

“But… But-”

“This is prom, Jes, it’s your only prom. Wear the dress that makes you feel the most like a princess and everything will be fine.”

“Beau… What if people don’t know that we’re dates though? What if people think we came as friends? If we match then they’ll know you’re with me.”

“Well, with the way I’m gonna be kissing you all night it’s gonna be hard to miss.”

Jester allowed herself a small smile at that. “Are you sure it’s gonna be alright, though?”

“Jes, trust me. I’m gonna make sure that this is the best fucking night of your life, alright? Matching tie or no.”

Jester sighed heavily and shook out her arms to get rid of the nerves. “Alright, if you’re super sure. I’ve gotta pick out a dress, then.”

“Please pick one that will fit in the front seat of my car. I’ve seen some of those things, they’re fucking huge. Alright, love you. Be there in two hours.”

“Love you too.” She sighed as she hung up the phone and looked dejectedly back at her closet. Pick the one that made her feel like a princess, Beau had said.

She picked her baby pink one with elaborate beading around the bodice and lace sleeves. It had a shit ton of tulle under the skirt and it would be difficult to fit in Beau’s car, true, but not impossible. When she was finally dressed and made up, she went to sit near the window and watch for Beau’s crappy car to pull up, grinning and jumping to her feet when it finally did.

“Momma, Beau’s here!” She called. “I’ll bring her up for pictures!” Then she ran out, picking up the front of her dress to keep from tripping on the skirt down the stairs, and through the Chateau lobby to meet Beau outside.

Beau, in the same grey suit she always wore to fancy events, was standing near the trunk of her car and looked up and grinned when she spotted Jester stepping outside. Jester looked at her neck and frowned when she saw that she wasn’t even wearing her tie.

“Pink, good,” she said, waving Jester over. “Come here.” Jester did so and giggled when Beau pressed light kisses all over her mouth. “I got a couple pinks, because you’re extremely predictable, so we can color match better.”

Jester frowned and watched her struggle to open her trunk. “What do you mean?”

Finally, the latch popped and the trunk opened. Inside were two large shopping bags crammed full of different color ties. “Hold still.”

Jester just blinked in surprise as Beau pulled out a few of the boxes and held them up to compare. “Wha- Where did you get all of these? Did you just go buy a bunch of fucking ties because I was being a baby about it?”

“You weren’t being a baby… okay, you were being a little bit of a baby. But I could tell it was important to you. Now, hold still, please. Is that baby pink or pastel magenta? What the fuck is pastel magenta?”

“It’s baby pink.”

Beau tossed the other one back in the trunk and then handed the baby pink tie to Jester to hold while she fought the rusted hatch closed. “Fucking- Motherfuck-”

“Did you buy all those ties? That’s so expensive, Beau!” Jester asked, getting back to her original question when she realized she’d never gotten an answer.

“It’s fine, I’ll just return the ones I don’t wear. They’re not open.”

“Still…”

Beau huffed as she finally got the trunk to close and turned to give Jester a radiant, if slightly lopsided, grin. “Help me put it on?”

Jester felt tears start to gather in her eyes and nodded quickly before her voice started to wobble. “Flip up your collar.” She took the tie out of the packaging and laid it around Beau’s neck. She teasingly let her fingertips brush against Beau’s skin just to watch her shiver before she began to maneuver the tie into a simple knot. “You didn’t have to do that, Beau. I was just being a stupid baby.”

“You weren’t, I promise. And I said I’d make this the best night ever and if matching was important to you then I was gonna make sure we matched.”

Jester finished off the knot but didn’t let go, curling her fingers under the tie and tugging on it playfully, giggling when Beau’s grin turned a little bit dirty. “You’re the best, Beau.” She used her hold on Beau’s tie to pull her in for a loving kiss and then pulled away with a pop of her lips. “I love you.”

Beau’s cheeks were a little bit red and she cleared her throat. “Why’d you hafta do that right before letting your mother take a bunch of pictures of me?”

Jester giggled and released her hold on the tie so that she could take her hand instead. “We should hurry then. I want at least a few pictures before the blush goes away.” She started to led Beau into the Chateau by the hand.

“You’re fucking incorrigible. And what did I say about picking a dress that would fit in my car? I’m gonna need a giant shoe horn to get that thing to where I can shut the door.”

“Do I or do I not look like a princess though?”

“Not the point.”


End file.
